Mount Royal Cougars
'Overview' "Cougars" is the name of the sports teams of Mount Royal University, located in Calgary, Alberta. It was formerly known as "Mount Royal Junior College" (MRJC) then "Mount Royal College" (MRC) until 2009. Their home arena is the Flames Community Arenas. They are members of the Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) and Canadian Interuniversity Sport (CIS), now known as U Sports. 'History' MRU have played in University, College, Junior A, and Junior B leagues. They were in the Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference (ACAC) from 1964-65 through 2011-12 before moving up to the CWUAA in the 2012-13 season. *'Official Team Site' *'MRU Twitter' *'MRU Facebook' 'Junior Seasons' The MRJC Cougars first played in the Calgary Junior B Hockey League (CJBHL), for which there are not many records available. We do know that they won the 1953-54 Alberta Junior B Playoffs, 3 games to 1 over the Drumheller Miners in the final. They then lost the 1954 Alberta-British Columbia Junior B Championship 2 games to 0 to the Trail Smoke Eaters. It would appear that the Cougars' final season in Junior B was 1956-57. They won the league, however the first place team went on to the provincials that year. After being in the college ranks for a few years, they returned to junior to play in the Junior A level Alberta Junior Hockey League (AJHL) for two seasons in 1970-71 and 1971-72. They finished first in 1972 but were ineligible for the playoffs. 'College Seasons' In between the stints in junior, the Western Inter-College Conference (WICC) was formed in 1964-65, and changed its name to the Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference (ACAC) in 1969. While in the ACAC the Cougars won two championships as "Mount Royal Junior College", nine as "Mount Royal College", and one as "Mount Royal University". They also claimed four national titles in the CCAA in those years. *ACAC History Page *ACAC List of Seasons and Champions 'University Seasons' In 2012-13 the Cougars moved up to play in the Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA), in the CIS. They made their playoff debut in 2013-14, finishing 5th and losing to the 4th place Manitoba Bisons 2 games to 1. The future additions to the Year-by-Year Results Table will therefore be for the Cougars' results at the university level. 'Year-by-Year Results Table' 'Junior Seasons' 'College Seasons' Note: ACAC season records from 1965-66 to 1995-96 are not available to Wikia. '' 'University Seasons' 'Commemorations' 'Championships' '''JUNIOR' *CJBHL: 1954, 1957 *Alberta Junior B: 1954 *AJHL: 1972 (regular season) COLLEGE *WICC: 1966, 1969 *ACAC: 1973, 1974, 1988, 1993, 1995, 1998, 1999, 2001, 2006, 2011 *CCAA: 1988, 1998, 1999, 2001 UNIVERSITY *CWUAA: none 'University Cups' :none 'Pictures' 'Alternate Logos' 'Links' 'Current Teams' *Alberta Golden Bears *Calgary Dinosaurs *Lethbridge Pronghorns *Manitoba Bisons *Mount Royal Cougars *Regina Cougars *Saskatchewan Huskies *UBC Thunderbirds 'Former Teams' *Brandon Bobcats *Lakehead Norwesters *Victoria Vikings *Winnipeg Wesmen 'CW Teams in Other Leagues' *Trinity Western Spartans (BCIHL) *MacEwan Griffins (ACAC) 'Also see' National links: *'U Sports (formerly known as CIS)' *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WCIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1954 to 1971) *List of OUA Seasons (includes CIAU, QOAA & OUAA) *List of QOAA Seasons (from 1954 to 1971) *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *'Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference' (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *List of OCAA Seasons Alberta Junior links: *Calgary Junior B Hockey League *1953-54 Alberta Junior B Playoffs *1954 Alberta-British Columbia Junior B Championship *1956-57 CalJBHL Season *Alberta Junior Hockey League *1970-71 AJHL Season *1971-72 AJHL Seasonnew logo Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Alberta Junior B Hockey Category:Alberta Junior Hockey League Category:Western Canada University Hockey